HarryPotter and the Hachishaku-sama
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Requested by ShannThemann256. Abandoned by the durselys in japan, Harry is looked after and cared for by japan’s famed urban legend. Harry/ Urban legends mainly with Hachi.
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Meet Hachishaku-sama.

(Dursley's House)

It was supposed to be a typical day for young Harry Potter. He woke up early to prepare his relatives' breakfast and get started on his chores, but he found them all packed for a trip.

"Boy, we're all going on a trip," said Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was a large man that resembled a walrus and was quite round. His wife, Petunia was the opposite of him and was quite thin and sort of resembled a giraffe. Their son was almost as big as his father and was spoiled so much, he would probably be fatter than him. Usually they didn't care for Harry and force him to do hard chores around the house.

"I'll be sure to take care of the chores and go to Mrs. Figg." said Harry looking at his walrus of a uncle

"You're coming with us," said Vernon, "I don't trust you alone in my house, and that freakish old woman has been sent to the hospital so you're coming with us."

Harry was surprised at this. He would have run to start packing, but he really had nothing to pack so he followed his relatives out the door and into the car.

Now driving to the airport and taking a direct flight to Japan. The Dursley's were going to Japan because Vernon is offering business to a businessman in Japan hoping Vernon succeeds in doing so and hopes the 'Freak' doesn't ruin things for him.

But of course things didn't go as plan as the businessman Hiro takashi a Japanese businessman declined Vernon's offer.

Enraged that his offer declined his offer Vernon decided to vent out his aggression on Harry. He told his Wife and Son to remain at the motel while he takes the freak a drive to the mountains.

It was nighttime in Japan as Vernon drove up the mountains and heading the forest to drop off Harry Potter once Vernon reached his destination he pulled to the curb of the forest opening his rental car door he grabbed the six year old Potter and threw harry into the shrine which harry hits the statue upon impact which broke the statue in turn freed a 8 foot figure that began to manifest itself out of its prison.

The 8 foot figure turned out to be a woman, wearing a white Morning dress and a large white sun hat. She looked old enough to be a mother around her 30's, long black ebony colored hair that reached to the middle of her back her eyes were dark blue, she had long black nails and a heavy chest K-cups.

Looking around her surroundings her dark blue eyes caught a fat man beating on a child who looked no older than 6 years old narrowing her eyes which turned black and wide looking she chanted.

**"Po Po Po Po Po PO!" **

As soon as Vernon heard that he looked up and looked frightened by the tall woman before him as he dropped the beaten unconscious Harry Potter and ran to his car.

Seeing him now run away she walked towards the unconscious boy turning him to face her, She picked the boy up in bridal style and disappeared with him.

(Motel)

Vernon rushed in his motel room as his wife stared at him with worry as she spoke.

"Vernon what happened?" Petunia Asked Seeing Vernon look white with fear.

"I saw something very horrifying and I don't want to even talk about it!" He Said with fear in his voice and wide eyes.

"What did you see!?" She Questioned now very worried as she noticed something she noticed her nephew isn't with her husband.

"Vernon... what did you do...? Where is he...?" She Said with edge on her voice

"I took the freak to the mountains... and into the forest... I needed to vent out my frustrations... so I left him there... until I saw something that scared me to death... I saw a bloody tall woman in a white dress and she gave me a terrifying look." Vernon Answered

"YOU DID WHAT!?" She shouted in horror that he left her sister's freak of a son in the forest!

"I. Left. HIM!" He yelled out.

"Have you gone mad!? What if _they _suspect we lost him!?" She hissed while he looked away

"Why do you care? We finally got rid of the freak we no longer wanted! You should thank me that I've done this! Besides we can always lie to _them _and say he was killed in a accident!" Vernon said going to the bathroom

Petunia was nervous and as much as she didn't like her sister and her nephew she wouldn't go too far as to abandon him or leave him for dead.

She needed to go check on her dudders and to get over her worries.

Later that night.

Dudley Dursley woke up out of his sleep leaving his room to go to the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet he was going into the cupboard to sneak some cookies then suddenly.

**"Po Po Po Po Po Po Po" **

Frowning in confusion at the strange sound he stopped stuffing his face with cookies and turned to the source and widened his eyes in shock at the sight of a tall woman towering over him.

She stared down at him into his soul, and it was scaring him. He flinched Seeing her walk up closer and stared into his very soul.

Dudley let out a small whimper Seeing those wide black eyes stare into him.

**"Po Po Po Po Po..." **

Dudley was shaking and trembling he was scared to move as she continued to stare at him ominously as she raised her hand. Dudley whimpered a little louder.

"MUM! DAAAAADD!!" Screamed Dudley as she grabbed him and disappeared.

Petunia and Vernon quickly woke up after hearing Dudley's scream and ran into the kitchen but were too late.

"Dudley!" Yelled out Vernon

"Dudders! Where are you!? Dudders!?" Screamed Petunia looking for her son.

"Dudley! Where are you son!?" Called out Vernon as both he and his wife searched their whole motel room and the kitchen they could not find their son.

( With Harry)

It was morning as Harry began to wake up. He noticed something strange he is in a rather soft mattress and he is wearing clean pajamas his size too and not what Dudley wears. Looking around his surroundings he noticed he was in a bedroom but who's bedroom exactly?.

He still feels a bit sore as he noticed his wounds had been tended who healed him?

Going to the window he looked out and saw cherry blossom trees and what looked like to be a compound or a abandoned vacant small village.

He couldn't make out who brought him here?

So many questions going on in his head.

"Good morning Little one." Said a gentle voice that made Harry whip around and saw the source. His emerald green eyes widened in surprise that he could not believe how tall this woman is! She's really big!

He got a long good look at her.

Tall, beautiful, long ebony hair and a gentle expression and dark blue eyes. She looked peaceful and gentle!

He wondered who she is? What is her name? And why did she bring him here and saved him from his uncle?

"Ex-Excuse me... but who are you? My name is Harry Potter" The young potter introduced

"My name is Hachishaku-sama... Harry-Kun.. if you like call me Hachi for short." She greeted staring at the boy with affection and gentleness.

"May I Ask why did you bring me here?" He Asked Seeing her walk to him and pick him up.

"You're living with me, Harry-kun.. that fat man abandoned you." She Said hugging him as he inhaled her vanilla scent.

"This will be your new home" She Said in her ever gentle voice

_To be continued _

**An: Well there you have it! Let's see where do I go with this! Might make it as a similar concept of Uzumaki Hachishaku! Except with a Harry Potter version! **

**Parings might be a little obvious. **

**This fic might be a little darker, **

**Harry will be raised and cared for by Hachishaku-sama! Might involve Kankandara and Syren in this story maybe even Kuchisake Onna. **

**Maybe Dumbledore bashing and molly Weasley bashing **

**Requested by Shannthemann256 **

**Until next time hope you liked the surprise I mentioned in my stare of the Basilisk King fic. **


	2. Chapter2

**An: Got bored so thought of updating again.**

Chapter 2: Her Thoughts.

( Hachishaku-sama's POV.)

It has been 2 days since Harry Potter has stayed with Hachishaku-Sama here in Japan he really enjoyed living here in her isolated vacant village. Her area looked like a Japanese house clan compound known as the Nura Clan house, A vacant isolated area and small village Which had become Hachishaku-sama's territory and home.

This Nura Clan house and small village itself has been untouched by time itself due to Yokai influence.

The area is very hidden away from humans. During Hachishaku-sama's time it was known that she takes her young victims here where they are never seen again or in her case presumably killed by her.

On the outside she may look innocent and beautiful but on the inside she is a monster. A monster that can even scare the Devil himself or the Boogeyman.

You see Hachishaku-sama is a Yokai or in terms is a Demon, A monster who abducts children mostly boys. Some say she looks like a haggard old woman in a kimono and others say she is a beautiful woman in a white Morning dress. One thing that never changes is her height and the sound she makes the 'Po Po Po Po' chant.

Rumors say that anyone who saw Hachishaku-sama was destined to die within a few days.

If you've been liked by her then she will pursue you and will take you away never to be seen again meaning you are most likely killed by her hands.

If you leave Japan and never return then you are safe from her reach.

She always chooses children as her victims. They say it's because children are dependant on their parents and family members. This makes them easier to deceive when she poses as their relatives she can even sound like their relatives such as imitating their voice.

So why has she not killed Harry?

Normally she would kill the boy on instinct like she's always done for decades after decades but something told her that he was an exception. She saw through his green eyes that he's been abused, mistreated, not loved or cared for.

She knew what kind of pain he was going through.

She herself was treated like that ages ago in the feudal Japan era.

When she was born she knew what's like to be abandoned, not loved or have affection.

Her mother died of childbirth, her father abandoned her blaming her for her mother's death.

(An: Before you guys even get to asking me is that true about her parents and backstory no it's not I've tried researching her backstory so I made it up)

There was something about Harry, she felt like she could relate to him, her Yokai instincts tells her he isn't worth killing. He's much different then the past children she has killed, she intends to keep this boy, and remain by his side. She dares someone to break them apart because there will be hell to pay if someone did that she will kill anyone who steps in between her and her 'Harry'.

She is going to make him her mate... once he becomes a proper age and turn him into a Yokai like her.

She needs to find her 'friends' And get them involved with Her Harry.

She knows Kankandara resides in the forest of death, she knows Kuchisake Onna, Sadako, Kayako Saeki and her son, Hanako-san Teke-Teke, Gap girl, Aka manto, Kuma Onna And Kashima Reiko are in Tokyo or Japan somewhere. Yuki Onna is probably in the northern forests of Japan in the snowy parts of the north. And last but not least Syren that's easy where to find her find her at a lagoon.

There are others such as Inugami, Kejoro the hair prostitute, Gashidokuro.

She must find all of her friends and call them here to her Clan house.

Looking down at his sleeping form she caressed his mess of black hair.

She will wait once he becomes older.

Once her and her friends reunite together they will be formed as a Yokai Clan. So that Harry can have a Yokai family.

Laying down in bed she holds the boy in her slender arms and goes to sleep, Tomorrow she's taking him to a amusement park and take him to visit her first friend.

Kuchisake Onna.

_To be continued _

**An: Like I said I was bored and wanted to update this again. Think I've made my mind up there will be Dumbledore bashing **

**If I'm making this story anything like my Uzumaki Hachishaku. **

**It's confirmed that Harry will become a Yokai. **

**Until next time in the next chapter there will be more Harry and Hachishaku-sama **


	3. Chapter3

**An: Another chapter enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Amusement Park Fun.

( The Dursley's)

It has been three days since Dudley has gone missing both Vernon and Petunia Dursley have Spoken to the Japanese police that their beloved Dudders/ Duddy-kins have been kidnapped last night. The search has been on for two days straight still no sign of Dudley Dursley Petunia wept and cried at the thought of losing her son while Vernon was in despair too and blamed the freak for the loss of their son, he was yet still terrified of that bloody tall woman he saw. They needed to stay and wait for Word if their son is found by the kidnapper and demands justice for their son, in the afternoon a Japanese police detective came to their motel room to question Vernon about what happened to his nephew?

Now that surprised both Dursley's, why question that and how did they know?

You see on the night Vernon took Harry Potter to the mountains and left him other guests in the motel witnessed Him taking his nephew away and overheard his conversation about What he _Saw _that put them on edge and a tinge of fear.

Vernon looked caught in a deer with headlights.

How was he supposed to lie to the Japanese police? The detective knew Vernon was from Britain so he had a translator with him to speak English for him.

The detective demanded what did he do to his nephew from what the locals of the motel seen they saw signs of abuse on the fat man's nephew and both Vernon and Petunia were the source of it. Vernon has two choices either tell the truth or face charges of abuse and go to jail Petunia included since she did nothing, Seeing that he couldn't lie to them about his nephew he told the truth about what he did as the detective and his translator can only stare at Vernon with disgust but as soon as Vernon said he saw a Tall woman in a white dress both Detective and translator had a look of fear on their faces at what he was saying and that he heard the woman say 'Po Po Po'.

Which increased their fear and shock at what he was implying on what he saw. The detective decided to head to the mountains and investigate while telling his translator to stay with the Dursley's, within two hours the detective went to the mountains and did some investigating around the forest he saw foot prints which matched Vernon's feet and saw small prints which must be his nephew he saw signs of struggle then he looked over at the destroyed Jizo Seal statue that was meant to imprison the 'Hachishaku-sama' the detective became pale when he found the statue destroyed as he rushed into his car and drove straight back to the motel cursing in Japanese at Vernon which made the fat man flinch and back away from the angry detective. Vernon Asked What did he do?.

The detective suspected that Vernon tossed his nephew into the Jizo Seal Statue which caused Hachishaku-sama to be free.

And that he left his nephew at the hands of the child killing monster. And with the conclusion of Dudley kidnapped means that Hachishaku-sama has taken Dudley too and surely killed the boy.

Petunia denied it she didn't want to believe that her Duddykins was killed by a woman in a white dress. The translator and detective told both of them about the lore and legend of Hachishaku-sama and what she does in her nature to children of her choice.

Vernon thinks it's rubish but Petunia on the other hand didn't think so... she wasn't that dumb what the detective and translator could be saying is true...

Her Duddykins... is dead?

She collapsed and cried as her husband tried to comfort her but the woman smacked him so hard that he was taken back by it.

She was furious and blames him that it was his fault for the loss of their son had he not broken that seal. While on the inside she blames him for also leaving her late sister's son to that monster which means Harry could presumably be dead as well.

While that confrontation was over the detective told both Dursley's that they are to leave Japan tomorrow and never come back.

Petunia Dursley didn't want to believe that her son could be dead but she had too now...

The detective and translator left them to go report about Hachishaku-sama's return leaving the shocked Dursley's.

Vernon is crying for the loss of his son yet he still blames his nephew for this.

( With Harry)

Now sleeping in peace in his bed Hachishaku-sama gently caressing Harry's cheeks as he twisted and turned in his bed with a smile as he snapped opened his eyes and looked up at the tall woman.

"Hachi?" He asked in a soft voice

Now, Let us go" Hachishaku-same said with a smile confusing little Harry who tilted his head.

"Where?" He asked?

"To the Amusement Park!" Hachishaku-sama said grabbing his hand.

(Amusement Park)

Harry could only look surprised as he held Hachishaku-sama's big hand.

He saw tons of rides, Ice cream stands, Play houses, Balloons, A Monkey wearing a train conductor hat riding a trolley train.

He could only only gasp with excitement as he looked up at Hachishaku-sama who was smiling.

The First ride he got on was a Ferris wheel with Hachishaku-sama.

The second ride they got on was the train trolley with the Monkey as the train conductor Harry was sitting beside Hachishaku-sama with her slender arm around him pulling him to her side.

Third ride was the Roller coaster with the rails in a twister.

Ride the tea cups

Ride the bumper cars

Ride the water slide

Then they played games, the first game they played was Ring Toss, Ball toss, hit the bullseye with a dart.

Harry and Hachishaku-sama had Ice cream flavor vanilla

Harry played in the pen with colored balls as Hachishaku-sama joined him playing with him in the pen with the colored balls.

You could say Harry Potter was having a good time with Hachishaku-sama and enjoyed himself. They stayed in the Amusement park all day today having tons of fun, until the sun was about to Set.

Hachishaku-sama decided it was time to go into the city of Japan and find Kuchisake Onna.

(Japan City alley way Night)

"Am I pretty...?" Said a ominous female voice staring into the eyes of her victim.

The victim could only look in fear at the woman before him.

The victim was a middle aged man he was just leaving his job walking home taking a alleyway as a shortcut only for him to run into Japan's deadliest and vengeful Urban legend. Kuchisake Onna the Slit Mouth Woman.

Kuchisake Onna looks to be 20 years of age wearing a beige trench coat and white surgical procedure mask that hides her ear to ear horrible slit mouth.

The reason Kuchisake Onna has a slit mouth is because she cheated on her husband who was a veteran samurai with a young looking man, when her husband knew of her betrayal he slit her mouth ear to ear with his sword.

Which caused her to be vengeful. Her victims are children and adults.

The victim was hesitant to answer her. He started with a slow nod.

"Even like this?" She Asked removing her surgical mask revealing her mouth to him only for him to look disgusted and attempted to run from her only for her to teleport in front of him and stab him with her scissors.

Yeah running from her was a bad sign.

His body drop dead as she pulled her scissors out of his heart.

"Long time no see Taeko." Said A stern gentle voice causing Kuchisake Onna to whip around at the mention of her name.

"Hachishaku-sama!? You-Your back!?" Said the shocked vengeful spirit looking at the 8 foot tall woman carrying young Harry in her arms who looked to be sleeping.

"Yes, I have returned... I've come to find you and speak to you..." Said Hachishaku-sama holding Harry.

"What's with the child? I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet.." She Said watching her long time old friend

"He is an exception. Other children are dead to me... listen to me, spread the word of my return to our fellow Yokai brethren out there tell them all to meet me at my home the Nuraclan compound estate..." Hachishaku-sama Said with Taeko nodding

"Alright I'll head off in the city and find Kayako Saeki and her Son along with Sadako, and find the rest but it won't be easy looking for Kankandara" Taeko clipping her scissors.

"She lives in the forest of death northeast a little far from the northern mountains and snowy area of Yuki Onna's territory" Answered Hachishaku-sama

"I'll find Syren she's easy to find." Hachishaku-sama Said now turning away.

"Very well I'll find our Yokai brethren and tell them to meet at Nuraclan house. If I may ask why do you want all of us there?" Questioned Kuchisake Onna with Hachishaku stopping and shifted her head over her shoulder

"It involves this boy." She says and without another word she disappeared with Harry leaving Kuchisake Onna alone.

The Slit Mouth Woman sprinted and was on her way to the Saeki Family house to find Kayako.

_To be continued _

**An: There you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter all the Yokai are coming to meet Harry. **

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter4

**An: just thought I should bring this story back up and running. Let's see what I can do.**

Chapter 4: Yokai Meeting.

( Tokyo Saeki House)

Kuchisake Onna found Kayako's haunted deserted house, as she walked inside looking around for the vengeful onryo, she heard a loud croak and creak at the stairs.

"Who is it..?" Croaked Kayako Saeki with a death rattle coming from her throat, her Son Toshiro Saeki was on holding the staircase bars as a black cat was purring against him.

"It's me Kayako, Taeko." Kuchisake Onna answered hearing the stairs creak at each step and croaking and bones snapping as Kayako finally made it, as she stood up staring at Kuchisake Onna.

"What brings you here to my house Taeko..?" The onryo asked

"Hachishaku-sama is back Kayako." Answered Kuchisake Onna as Kayako looked shocked that Hachishaku-sama is back.

"Is this true?" Kayako asked seeing the Slit mouth woman nod her head.

"She requested you and your son to come to the Nuraclan house." She said seeing Kayako frown.

"What for if I may ask?" Kayako folding her arms.

"I'm not pretty sure but she said it involves a boy she took in. Come we must find the other yokai through out Tokyo and Japan, let's find Sadako." Kuchisake Onna said as she walked out the house, Toshiro came besides his mother as she held his hand and walked out the door following Taeko.

A hour later they found Sadako's Tape, as they played it on a television.

The tv screen showed a well, and the well crawled out a figure as it was heading out of the Tv screen.

This was Sadako Of the Ring as she looked up and realized it was Taeko and Kayako.

"Taeko? Kayako?" Spoke Sadako looking at her friends.

"Hachishaku-sama is back Sadako." Said Kayako with Sadako now looking surprised that the Queen of Japan Urban legends is back?

"She wants us there at the Nuraclan house. We have to find the others, and tell them to meet her at the Nuraclan house." Explained Taeko.

"Then we should split up and find everyone quicker." Sadako said seeing the two nod.

"Alright, Kayako, you and your son will find Teke Teke, Hanako-San and Gap girl, Sadako you find Aka Manto, kuma Onna, Kashima Reiko." Taeko Suggested

"And where will you go?" Questioned Kayako.

"I have to find Kankandara, inugami, Kejoro and Gashidokuro, and Yuki Onna." She said seeing the two nod.

"Well let's get going and make this quick." Sadako chimed.

As they split up and went there separate ways to find their Yokai brethren.

( Meanwhile at the Nuraclan house)

Hachishaku-sama is feeding Harry some roasted fish as she waits for her friends to arrive, while she put Harry to bed last night she left in search of Syren, the man eating mermaid is going to make her appearance soon by taking the form of a human.

As for Harry he kinda liked sitting with Hachishaku-sama and eating with her. She filled him in on what was going on, that all of her friends are coming over to see him.

She needs to convince her friends to all live here in this massive large Nuraclan Mansion to be Harry's family. She will also fill her friends in that Harry is her chosen Yokai mate.

Once he is at the age of 10 or 11 she will start the Yokai Ritual and turn him into a Yokai.

She sensed darkness within that Scar on his forehead and she was going to purge it with Yokai essence. She will do it on the day of his birthday when he turns 11. A full fledged Yokai and not a human, she will raise him, love him and care for him. Her friends will love him as if they are his relatives.

She continued to wait for her friends.

Harry finished his meal as drank some tea, yawning he looked at her.

"Getting sleepy Harry-kun?" Asked the 8 foot woman.

"Yeah Hachi" He said as she raised from her chair and carried him in bridal style and took him to her bedroom.

"You will be sleeping with me tonight Harry-kun." She said seeing him nod.

She knitted him some pajamas for him to wear as he put them as he got in the bed, she joined him taking off her sun hat and got in the bed only with her white dress on.

Seeing him already asleep she pulls him to her side in embrace as she herself drifted to sleep.

Several hours later it was morning.

Hachishaku-sama wakes up as she starts preparing breakfast for her and Harry-kun, she heard a knock at her door as she went towards it opening it.

After she opened it, all of her Yokai friends had finally arrived Every Yokai was There including Kankandara Yuki Onna and Syren ( Human form)

"It's been awhile my friends." She said seeing them nod.

"What's this all about Hachishaku-sama?" Asked Kankandara folding all of her 6 arms

"Come inside, I want you all to meet Harry-kun." She said now leading them inside

_To be continued _

**An: I know it's short, but will do more work in the next chapter and plan the Yokai Ritual. **

**Tell me what you think so far? **

**Until next time, I'll try working on Lord Potter of Eostia and Stare of the Basilisk King. **


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Yokai Ritual.

(Nuraclan compound)

Now having brought all of her friends inside, she left them in the living room as she went to go get Harry.

They sat there waiting for their leader to bring the boy she spared. It confused them that Hachishaku-sama spared a single child, normally she kills children but this boy she kept alive was an exception which they did not expect or see coming.

A few minutes later she carried in the 6 year old in her arms showing him to everyone.

"Everyone this is Harry-kun. His name is Harry James Potter. Say hello to my friends Harry-kun." Said Hachishaku-sama seeing the 6 year old wave his hand not frightened or even disturbed by all the Yokai in the room.

"Hello." Harry Said in his small voice

"Well isn't he a very nice boy." Commented Kayako as her son Toshiro looked excited at Harry, meaning the onryo boy finally has a playmate.

Hanako-San looked happy at seeing a boy her age could also be her playmate along with Toshiro and Gap-girl.

"I agree, he looks very nice." Said Kankandara with a compassionate smile

All the Yokai agreed good things about Harry.

Kankandara stared long and hard at Harry's scar on his forehead she detects darkness and evil within that scar as she gave Hachishaku-sama a knowing look.

"Hachishaku-sama a word privately if you don't mind?" Asked Kankandara as Hachishaku-sama nodded she put the boy down and looked at him.

"Harry-kun talk to my friends and introduce yourself to them. Me and kankandara has to talk." She said in her ever so gentle voice as the boy who lived nodded and made his way to all the Yokai as her and Kankandara went outside in private.

"I take it you are not the only one that sense darkness in that scar of his." The snake lady said seeing the 8 foot tall woman nod.

"Yes. I noticed it the moment I brought him here." Answered Hachishaku-sama

"Then what do you intend to do?" Kankandara asked

"I have a plan. Which is why I wanted you and the rest of the Yokai to come here and live here as the boy's new family." Hachishaku-sama said folding her arms under her heavy breasts.

"Go on..." The ex priestess continued wanting to listen to the plan.

"I intend to turn the boy into a Yokai... but not yet, it's too soon to do it now, I suggest we turn him into a Yokai at the age of 11. He is 6 years old we have plenty of time to raise him, give him a good childhood and love that he was denied by those foolish humans who abused him. Will you help me make preparations for the Yokai ritual? Given how you are a ex priestess." Hachishaku-sama said staring at the Snake lady.

"I suppose I can help you with the ritual, but it must be done at the stroke of midnight full moon is when we can begin the ritual. The ritual requires a pool of pure water, five white lotus leaves and a demon of Harry's choice and that he must wear a moonstone necklace in order for the ritual to complete him." Kankandara stated in a normal tone.

"I will talk to the other yokai's and that we must give the boy little of our Yokai energy.. and once the ritual is complete, the boy is no longer human but a full Yokai." She added in.

"And what of the dark mark his scar, will the ritual destroy it?" Hachishaku-sama asked.

"Without a doubt, yes it should destroy it permanently once the ritual starts to change him." She replied very sure that the darkness within Harry's scar will be destroyed during the process of the ritual.

"Good." Hachishaku-sama said with a smile.

"Just what are your intentions for the boy?" Kankandara asked keeping a stern look on the 8 foot woman

"Simple. The boy will be loved, he will have yokai's as his family, and more importantly, he will be my _mate." _Hachishaku-sama said explaining her reasoning.

Kankandara stayed silent after hearing that. As she kept a neutral stare at the 8-foot woman.

Yes on midnight of Harry Potter's birthday once he turns 11 he will become a Yokai and Hachishaku-sama herself will bound herself to the boy.

As she and Kankandara went back inside they saw Harry getting along with all of the Yokai. Especially around Toshiro Saeki, Hanako-san and Gap-girl. Even Teke-teke and Kashima Reiko.

"Harry-kun. All of my friends will be your new family." She said seeing him look happy.

"As of right now, all of you are his family, and all of you will live here in this mansion and small village." She said as every yokai now silently agreed by staying here in the nuraclan compound Estate mansion.

"Let us start Dinner!" Hachishaku-sama said as she called on some Kappa's to start cooking dinner and to prepare everyone's rooms and the village that they own.

She watched as Harry went outside to play with his new family members Toshiro Saeki and Hanako-san.

Gap-girl and Sadako joined in on the fun playing with Harry. As Inugami the dog demon played with them too.

In 5 years the Ritual will begin on midnight at the full moon.

Nothing or no one was going to come between her and her Harry-kun.

For dinner all Yokai's are eating Dumplings and rice balls.

Then later on at night it was time for everyone to go to bed. Harry of course sleeps with Hachishaku-sama.

"Harry-kun."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with me and the others turning you into a Yokai?" She asked looking at him.

"Me as a Yokai? I would love that! When will I become one Hachi?" He said with excitement in his voice wondering that it would be like to be a full-fledged Yokai.

She smiled at this. It seems he does want to be a yokai like her and the others here in Nuraclan.

"Harry-kun. Once you become a yokai, you can never go back as a regular human being. Is that what you truly want?" She asked to be sure if this was what he wanted.

"Well I would rather be a Yokai then human. That way I would fit in with the rest of the family." said Harry

That was all what Hachishaku-sama wanted to hear as the smile never left her face.

Pulling him closer to her in bed holding him.

"When will I be a Yokai?" he asked

"On your 11th birthday." She answered smiling As both drifted to sleep.

( 5 years later)

And so it was 5 years later. At the Nuraclan compound estate mansion, 5 years since Harry James Potter stayed with Hachishaku-sama and all of Japan's famed and feared Yokai. Harry's life was much different then before, Yokai's taught him how to read, write and count, etc, even speak Japanese.

They taught him all sorts of stuff. Now today was the Boy's birthday which meant the night of the ritual Of becoming a Yokai.

Preparations are being done for the ritual at the back of the mansion into the forest with a sacred spring of pure water. Kankandara has mended a moonstone necklace for Harry.

All they had to do was wait for it to be dark and for the full moon to come out.

Now at the table waiting for his birthday cake Hachishaku-sama baked for him with his name on it. Wearing a black kimono with a saah of green he looked towards all of the Yokai in the room. He has a good relationship with them all.

All waiting to sing happy birthday as they themselves have birthday presents for young Harry.

Hachishaku-sama came in with a large cake with white icing, strawberries on it as she sat it on the table pushing it towards Harry.

Lighting the candles everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Harry Potter who looked very happy.

After the singing is over he leaned up at the cake and blew the candles out causing everyone to cheer.

Hachishaku-sama looked at the clock, it was 11:20 Pm it was almost time. She sent a look at Kankandara who nodded and slithered off into the forest To get ready.

Hachishaku-sama told everyone it was almost time for the Ritual as they looked ready to get ready and go, she picked up Harry Potter in bridal style and carried him to the forest to begin his ritual.

Now in the forest on their way to the sacred spring of pure water, the Yokai's all stood in a circle formation around the spring, Kankandara has placed five lotus flowers in 5 spaces of the spring.

"It is time Harry-kun." She said as he nodded and looked ready.

She took off his kimono as Kankandara gave him the moonstone necklace as Harry put it over his neck wearing it. She told him to get in the middle of the spring and lay in it, as Kankandara and Hachishaku-sama looked up at the sky seeing the clouds move aside revealing the full moon.

The moon illuminated itself with it's lunar glow the moonstone necklace Harry is wearing glowed as the moon itself sent it's moonlight to bathe in the water of where Harry is covered in. The lotus flowers started glowing too.

Kankandara has started chanting in ancient Japanese to start the ritual.

Hachishaku-sama added two more ingredients to the spring Dragon Scales and Fox Fur Pelt since these were the chosen items Harry wanted as a Yokai to take the forms of both Kitsune and Japanese Dragon.

Kankandara continued to chant as all the yokai's flared their yokai energies into the spring turning the pure water red as it began to bubble.

Hachishaku-sama flared her Yokai energy into the spring.

Harry felt the water bubble around him as he was slowly going under the water to undergo his Yokai transformation. Bathed in Yokai energy, moonlight and the two sacred ingredients started to change Harry as he flinched and started to scream once he felt the Yokai Energy slither into his scar.

Within Harry's mind a piece of Voldemort's soul was residing in Harry's mind until the yokai energy along with two yokai entities a Giant nine-tailed Fox and Giant Japanese Dragon surrounding Voldemort's spirit.

**"What the Devil are you two doing here! This body is mine!" Yelled Voldemort's spirit **

**"Not anymore it's not." said Hachishaku-sama as her spirit form entered in Harry's mind. **

**"Keep away from me! Avada Kedrava!" he casted his spell only it to not work, his wand was melting, as was he.**

**"No! WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!?" He screamed feeling himself being destroyed by the Yokai Energy. **

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Yelled Voldemort's spirit as it was finally destroyed from the yokai energy that was tearing him apart. **

Harry's body began to change, his blood had changed with pure Yokai blood.

Kankandara kept chanting as the winds blew higher, the clouds darkened and lightning flashed in the clouds.

The pure red water stopped bubbling and violently exploded surprising all of the Yokai's as Harry had emerged from the spring. He looked much better, pale skin, black hair that lengthed down to his shoulders. Black hair with a streak of white. Kitsune whiskers, pointed claws, having a athlete body build, a Japanese Dragon Tattoo covering his whole right arm, a Nine tailed Fox Tattoo on his back, two Dragon horns hidden in his black raven colored hair.

Opening his eyes, revealing green Slit eyes.

All of the yokai's immediately bowed as they sensed that not only he was part Dragon and Kitsune but the Heir of nurarihyon!.

"How do you feel Harry-kun?" Asked Hachishaku-sama smiling

He turned towards her with a smile of his own.

"I feel, wonderful." Harry Answered

(Privet Drive.)

The Blood Wards that used for protection for Harry collapsed and that alarmed a certain Headmaster.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore perked up having sensed that the blood wards around Privet Drive have collapsed as he needed to get there and see what has happened.

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here! Hope you liked the chapter and ritual it was all thanks to ShannTheMann256 for his help with this chapter so half the credit goes to him now. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? **

**Harry'sYokai forms.**

**His true Yokai form is his nurarihyon form.**

**His Demon transformations are. **

**Kyuubi No Kitsune and a Japanese Dragon. ( Kaido's Dragon Form from One Piece.) **

**Will Dumbledore find Harry? Will Harry get his Hogwarts letter? Find out in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Now a Yokai

( Privet Drive 4 with Dumbledore)

Now arrived on Privet Drive he looked around surprised that the blood wards are down.

He wondered what could possibly go wrong? As his eyes were on front at the Dursley's home and noticed their muggle car is here.

He walked towards the door and knocked on it.

Vernon Dursley opened the door as he snarled looking at Dumbledore.

"What the Devil are you doing here!?" He growled glaring at Dumbledore

"I have come to check on Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with Vernon's eyes now widening and had a look of panic on his face.

"Who's at the door Vernon-" Said Petunia Dursley only for her to freeze at who she saw it was Dumbledore.

It had only been 5 years since her and her husband came back from Japan while mourning over the loss of their son Dudley Dursley who was taken by a urban legend and could be presumably killed by the said Urban Legend.

"Ah Petunia May I ask where is young Harry Potter?." He asked in his kind grandfather voice hoping these two didn't do anything stupid to the boy that put his life on the line.

"Come inside..." She said not wanting any of the neighbors to see him

Vernon looked angry that another freak like that boy is here and didn't want him in his house.

"Now Petunia Dursley May I ask you and your husband where is Harry Potter?" He pressed on again wanting to know where or what happened to the boy who lived.

Petunia looked pale while Vernon looked purple with rage at the old man.

"The freak is gone!" Vernon growled causing Dumbledore to look at him with slightly widened eyes.

_"Gone? That can't be possible the boy is only 6 years old!" _Thought the Headmaster hoping this wasn't true.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Asked Dumbledore with his attention focused on Vernon who sneered at him.

"We decided to take the freak with us on a trip to Japan, and we had a unfortunate accident that costed him his life!" Vernon lied hoping that would send him away but Dumbledore narrowed his eyes As if he wasn't exactly telling the truth as it made petunia nervous.

"Oh Vernon just tell him the truth!" She hit him over his head.

"What truth?" Dumbledore questioned seeing both Dursley's tense

"The truth is..." Vernon started as he and Petunia both told what they did to Harry Potter and left him in Japan at the hands of a urban legend that is rumored to kill children of its choice and that Harry Potter could have been presumably killed by this urban legend.

Dumbledore could only look shocked and was shaking in anger at what these two have done!? They left the boy in Japan!? And what urban legend!? What urban legend is responsible for taking Harry's life?!.

The boy was supposed to be here under the care of his only relatives. Only to find out they abandoned the boy in Japan the boy was supposed to be his weapon in the future should Voldemort return that Harry was destined to die for the greater good after Voldemort is through with him!.

And what urban legend could possibly take away children in Japan? That question is still on his mind it seems he will have to send a team of his members of the light to find Harry Potter in Japan he didn't want to believe that the boy was killed by this urban legend.

The headmaster said nothing and turned away leaving the Dursley's he was angry at them and he did not want to hex the two idiots before him. His Phoenix came to his side and flashed him out of privet drive and back to Hogwarts he has to contact his members of the light and search for Harry Potter in Japan immediately.

(Nuraclan house 1 day later)

Having been turned into a Yokai, He could feel the Yokai blood flow in his body and that he is currently playing with his friends Toshiro Saeki, Hanako-san, Gap girl playing tag with them. He made good friendships with his Yokai friends including family members, Kankandara the snake priestess he made a good friendship with her and that she was talking to her pet white snake Shirohebi as Harry began to speak in a different language that he didn't even know which surprised Kankandara that he can speak a snake language it seems she's not the only one who can speak snake so she taught him how to speak snake language.

His status in this house is being the Head of the Nuraclan Yokai family.

He made good terms with Kuchisake Onna along with Sadako and Kayako.

He made good terms with plenty Yokai in the Nuraclan house.

Wearing a Blue cloak and a black kimono, his sword Nenekirimaru is sheathed and attached to his left hip.

Hachishaku-sama is willing to teach him Kenjutsu and help him with his Yokai abilities and powers.

And Speaking of Hachishaku-sama he loved the woman she did everything for him, she gave him a birthday party, a family and a new life of being a Yokai he is truly indebted to her and it's clear that he just may marry her.

He wondered when was he going to school? Or a academy? He needs to learn about the world and all.

Hachishaku-sama is already thinking of how was she going to let him attend to school? She wondered should she send him to Yokai Academy? She just might do that.

( Meanwhile At Hogwarts Headmaster office)

"I told you! I told you not to leave him with those horrible muggles! And look what happened they left him in Japan at the hands of a urban myth!? I should have took him in instead of leaving him with them!" Shouted Professor Mcgonagall who is the second deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and transfigurations Professor as she narrowed her black beast eyes on Dumbledore.

"So we are to find our famed Celebrity?" Chimed in a monotone voice that belonged to a greasy haired man by the name of Serverus Snape who is a potions master at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sighed with his face down at the desk and hands folded hearing his deputy headmistress still belittling him and berating him.

"I'll find the boy in Japan. Albus.." said Mundungus Fletcher who is a senior member of Dumbledore's group the order of the Phoenix.

"You can't go alone Mundungus... I'm sending someone with you to find the boy and to help you and figure out about this urban legend that kills children in Japan.." Dumbledore answered

"Who's going with me then?" Asked Mundungus looking between McGonagall and Snape.

"Have Serverus to go with you." Said Dumbledore looking at the two.

"When will we go? And what should we do if we find young Harry?" Asked Mundungus Seeing Snape sneer.

"If you managed to find him send him back to-" He said but McGonagall cut in.

"Absolutely not Albus! Don't you dare send him back to them!. We are bringing him here!." Yelled McGonagall she was not letting the old coot to send him back to those good for nothing muggles.

"Minerva, he has to go back to the Dursley's it's his home and the only family he has left." Dumbledore said trying to get her to see reason of what he is doing is for the greater good.

"If those two are going to Japan so will I! He is not going back to those muggles! He will come here and be in better care!" She pressed on giving him a scowl that told him that she wasn't going to let this go.

With another sigh it seems he has no choice he might as well let His deputy headmistress go with his two trusted members of the order of the Phoenix in search of Harry in Japan.

"Very well if it makes you happy Minerva you can go with them in search of Harry in Japan and be sure to give him his Hogwarts letter if you do find him." Dumbledore said with a sigh as the three nodded.

"We will find him in Japan, Albus and make this right for James and Lily! I'm sure lily would not have wanted her son to be under her sister's care!" Called out McGonagall as she walked out his office with Mundungus and Snape following her leaving the old Headmaster to his devices.

He hoped they'd find the boy... he didn't want to believe that an urban legend in Japan killed the boy who lived...

He still insists on sending the boy back to the Dursley's even though he's still angry at them for doing something so foolish, but it must be done for the greater good.

Hopefully once the boy comes here, he will set everything ready for the sorcerer stone. And hopes the boy gets sorted into Gryffindor.

Everything will go smoothly.

He just has to wait it out.

_To be continued._

**An: Forgive me if the chapter is short, this was what I came up with for this chapter. Birthday Shoutout to: ShannTheMann256. He asked me to update this story for him on his birthday. **

**So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Excited? I hope so. **

**Until next time. **

**Happy birthday my dude. **


	7. Chapter7

**An: Okay I'm updating this story again I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Now a Yokai part 2

( Nuraclan House a Day later)

Harry is at the koi fish pond looking at the koi fish, sitting besides him are his friends, Toshiro Saeki, Gap Girl, Sadako, Hanako-san.

Coming out of the pond was Syren as she smiled down at Harry.

She waved at him speaking in her unknown language.

Harry couldn't understand what she was saying.

He thought of teaching her how to speak English like he can, so he can understand her better.

He noticed Kankandara's pet Snake Shiro Hebi slither by him and spoke in snake language which he spoke back at the white snake.

Inside the House. Hachishaku-sama was having all Kappas prepare today's dinner for the whole family while she was having a Talk with Kankandara.

"So made any plans on when he is going to school?" Asked the Snake Lady.

"I suggested on sending him to Yokai Academy. Where he can learn his Inner Yokai, knowing he has three Yokai forms. A Kyuubi and Dragon plus he is the heir of Nura." Hachishaku-sama said sipping her Tea.

"You think the Academy will want him there?" Kankandara asked

"I'm sure they would, he obviously can't go to another school given how the humans will see him differently which is something I don't want." She explained her reasoning with Kankandara nodding knowing that was true, the humans will look at Harry differently.

"Your right, humans can never understand they are quick to judge appearances." Kankandara agreed.

( In Japan)

The two wizards and witch, Snape, Mundungus and Minerva are in Japan continuing the search for Harry James Potter.

They searched high and low looking everywhere for him. Looking in all places to track the boy.

Yet they still couldn't find him, so they went up in the mountains of were Vernon Dursley left the boy at.

They followed the tracks of Vernon and Harry's tracks in the forest and see the trail end at a destroyed shrine.

Coming here made Snape feel a chill down his spine for some odd reason.

"There's an evil presence that was once here.." Mundungus said using his charms he detected a spiritual presence here.

McGonagall even went slightly pale and shook a bit.

Snape continued to remain calm and not show any signs of fear on his face.

"Severus what do you make of this?" Asked Mundungus Looking at the greasy-haired potions master.

"I am unsure... But it seems this Urban myth was indeed here along with Our young celebrity and his muggle relative.. From what I can get.." Snape answered

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked the Scottish Witch looking at both men.

"We keep looking, we just have to look hard enough by tracking the urban myth." Snape Suggested as the two nodded this urban myth could be a Ghost or Spirit.

( Back with Harry)

Harry is currently practicing one of his Yokai traits by partially transforming into a Kitsune.

He grew black fox ears, with white at the tip, growing from the back of him were 9 fluffy black fox tails with white at the tips.

"Wicked!" He said touching his fox ears and looking at his reflection at the pond.

"Harry-sama... Mistress Hachishaku-sama says it's time for dinner." said a Kappa that appeared

Nodding he knew it was time for dinner he went to go see what was cooked for dinner.

( Nuraclan house.)

At the dinner table.

Everyone at the table is eating general Tsao chicken with white rice.

Tea was already brewed.

Hachishaku-sama is feeding Harry some of the food, with a warm smile on her face.

Every yokai seemed to be enjoying the meal.

After dinner was over it was time for bed.

Harry would be sleeping with Hachishaku-sama like always as she held him in her sleep.

He would drift to sleep as well.

He still wondered what school was he going too but Hachishaku-sama will tell him tomorrow.

He feels excited.

_To be continued _

**An: Sorry if the chapter is short I ran out of what to write in this chapter I'll speak to the one who requested me to write this story.**

**Until next time **


End file.
